


The Same Side

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Between Episodes, Friendship/Love, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sam and Daniel ficathon, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be you and I on the same side</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Side

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for The Otherside and Upgrades. Written for sd_ficathon on LJ. Word limit 1000 words, final word total 1780 words.  
> Written for Michelle (seramercury on LJ). I went with prompt #1 angst and with romance, also kept to the maximum rating of PG-13. I didn’t include any character death or smut :) I hope that this is all right for you, as late as it is and I honestly cannot apologise enough for my lateness with this for you. Life, work and looking after grandad has been and still is total insanity. Again sorry for been so late with this.
> 
> All events take place between the end of The Otherside and the start of Upgrades.
> 
> I have to say a really I thank you to tamaraaeknight and jessm78 (both on LJ) for doing beta for me. It is greatly appreciated. Thank you both so much, again :)
> 
> Tamara, remember family comes before fandom and I completely understand why you had to pull out on me. My thoughts are with you, Adam and the kiddies.
> 
> The title comes from the song The Same Side by Lucie Silvas.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.  
> Summary:

_“I find myself turning the other way when I don’t understand. I can’t help feeling I’m the one to blame for all your pain. Cause this our time to fly and I don’t wanna leave you behind. It should be you and I on the same side.”  
The Same Side by Lucie Silvas_

^^^

“I don’t want to hear it, Daniel,” Sam demanded as she noticed an all too familiar shadow appear in the doorway of her lab.

Daniel shot her a hurt and rejected look. “That’s good because I’m not here to talk about what happened on Euronda.”

Sam finally looked across at him. “Well, what are you here for?” she apprehensively questioned.

Daniel made his way across to her workbench; he casually pulled up a stool removing a clicky ball pen from Sam’s hand as he sat down. “I’m here for you,” he said as he took her hand “I want you Sam.” As the gentleness of his touch completely contradicted the harshness of her mood, she quickly pulled her hand away from his. “I want us.” 

“There is no us anymore, Daniel.” A sorrowful look filled Sam’s features sending her emotions into an incomprehensible struggle between true love and heartbreak. “I’m sorry, it’s over.” A lot had changed between them since Sha’re’s death, it brought them closer together, they gradually evolved from being best friends to lovers, and neither dared admit that they never wanted to say or hear those four words. 

Daniel took both her hands in his, searching her for an answer that was not there. ”You are wrong Sam. I can feel it,” he said as he gently tapped his chest. “I feel it, right here in my heart.”

Sam finally lifted her head, shrugging her shoulders. “That’s all well and good, Daniel, but you didn’t kill three people,” she sighed regretfully.

Daniel gently wiped a desolate tear away from Sam’s cheek with his thumb causing her to shiver, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. “Alar and his people were committing genocide; you were doing your job. There is a difference.”

Sam was using her jacket sleeves to wipe away the tears that were now flowing rapidly and freely down her cheeks, tainting her doll-like features. “I still killed those people; there is no difference,” she answered remorsefully.

Daniel quickly rose to his feet, making his way to the door, and then turning to Sam “It’s not your fault,” he spoke softly and encouragingly as he left.

*

A lone figure occupied a table in the farthest corner of the commissary; their back was to the cluster of airmen who were spread out at various tables near to the doors and the hotplates. The familiar sound of high-heels on concrete approached the table, echoing with every step.

“Can I sit with you or do you want to be alone?” Janet asked.

Sam briefly looked up. “Please sit,” she offered before resuming the desecration of her blue jell-o. Janet noisily tucked into her Caesar salad, finding it difficult not to look at the scarcely eaten jell-o. “Something wrong Sam?” she tenderly asked.

“Everything,” Sam admitted as she tried and failed to mask her hurt and frustration.

Janet glanced at her watch. “Come up to my office in twenty minutes.”

A small smile escaped Sam’s lips for the first time in days. “Thanks Janet,” she acknowledged as she got up to leave. 

“Hey, Sam, whatever this is, it will pass.”

“I hope so,” Sam sadly replied as she made her way to the exit.

*

Sam was sitting across from Janet, sighing heavily as she contemplated the words to explain her moods of late.

“Whenever you’re ready, Sam,” Janet encouraged.

Another heavy sigh escaped Sam’s mouth. “I don’t know where to begin.”

“Take your time.”

Sam retrieved a folded piece of paper from her pants pocket, handing it to Janet. “What’s this?” Janet asked as she unfolded the paper.

“My letter of resignation.”

“Oh honey, why?” Janet probed, as her concern for her friend was becoming evident in her eyes and voice.

“Because of what happened on Euronda and Daniel.”

Janet raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “What did he do?”

“Everything and nothing,” Sam conceded.

Sam leant back in her chair, running a hand through her hair. “Before we gated to Euronda Daniel was, well he was excited at the prospect of another culture contacting us first rather than us contacting them.” The phone rang interrupting Sam’s train of thought. “Excuse me,” Janet said as she answered it. “I’ll check in on him when I make my rounds, thank you.” Janet put the receiver back in the cradle.

Sam stood up. “I should go, let you work.”

Janet softly smiled. “You want to talk.”

“Janet, you have rounds to make,” Sam protested.

“Everything is in hand, carry on.”

Sam thought for a beat. “Where was I?” she asked as she stifled a laugh.

“You said that Daniel was excited,” Janet answered.

“The colonel didn’t seem very impressed by the Eurondans contacting us; he never does seem impressed by anything really.” Sam rubbed her temple before continuing. “After we’d finally managed to speak to Alar and run a full gate diagnostic, I felt so guilty, so responsible for the three people who died trying to come here. I bowed my head in a silent prayer, and the colonel told me to let it go.”

Janet extended her arm, placing her hand on top of Sam’s. “It’s not so easy, is it?”

Sam shook her head. “No it’s not.”

Janet snuck a glance at the clock. “Sam, I have to go on my rounds now. My only advice is talk to Daniel. You’ll both feel better when you’ve cleared the air.”

The women made their way to the door. “Easier said than done.”

“Why?” Janet asked. Although she did not want to hear the reasons why, she still queried them.

“I told him it was over,” Sam solemnly replied.

Raising her voice, Janet asked. “You told him what?”

Sam opened the door, letting Janet leave first. “I know I’m an idiot. You don’t need to tell me that.”

Janet pulled Sam into a gentle hug. “Fix it,” she whispered as she pulled away.

“Thanks Janet,” Sam said as she turned and made her way to the elevator.

*

Sam pulled into a vacant space behind Daniel’s car. She sat for a moment waiting for the engine to cool, staring at the entrance of his building. “It’s now or never,” she told herself as she mustered up some courage from somewhere to finally face him and follow Janet’s advice.

One of Daniel’s neighbors passed Sam on their way out, letting her in. “Thank you,” she acknowledged as the security slammed behind her. She got into the waiting elevator, pushing the button for Daniel’s floor. As the floor numbers increased, her breathing became increasingly erratic until it finally stopped.

“Deep breaths,” she uttered softly as she made the short trip from the elevator to his door, the same trip she’d made hundreds of times before.

When she got to the apartment, she noticed that the door was ajar. She knocked; calling out his name but didn’t get a response. She called his name again and was about to leave when the elevator doors opened.

A disheveled looking Daniel emerged. “Hi Sam, what are you doing here?” he quizzically greeted her.

They met halfway, Sam pulling him into an apologetic embrace. “I came to see you Daniel.” She smiled brightly. “We need to talk.”

“Come in,” he said slipping his arm around her waist as they made their way inside. Sam stopped in her tracks when Daniel let go to lock the door.

Daniel noticed the curiosity in Sam’s eyes. “It’s just you and me,” he assured her.

“OK, thanks, Daniel. I was expecting you to tell me to…” Sam trailed off.

“To piss off,” Daniel said finishing her sentence for her.

Sam smiled again as she went to sit in his favorite armchair. Daniel made himself comfortable on the couch. “I was tempted to, but I didn’t have the heart to do it,” he coyly admitted, as he caressed her cheek.

“Do you want a drink?” Daniel offered.

“No thanks Daniel,” Sam politely declined.

For a brief moment, they sat in silence trying to figure out who would speak first. Sam broke the silence. “This morning, when I said that there is no more ‘us’, I didn’t mean it, Daniel. I love you more than anything. It ‘s just that I’m having a hard time dealing with what happened on Euronda.”

Daniel took Sam’s hand. “I know it’s hard, Sam, but you really hurt me with what you said.”

Sam looked him in the eyes. “I’m sorry, Daniel, I truly am. Because I’ve been in such a shitty mood since we got back that it’s rubbing off on the people in my life. The people who matter, and for the first time in a long time I honestly don’t know when the storm clouds are going to lift.”

“Have you tried blue jell-o?” he asked.

A soft chuckle escaped Sam’s lips. “Yes, I desecrated a bowl today.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows. “Ah, there goes my homemade Prozac.”

Sam moved forward, a questioning look filling her face. “Homemade Prozac?”

Daniel helped Sam to her feet, placing his hands over her eyes and guiding her to the kitchen. Removing his hands when they were at the counter, Sam was surprised at the size of the plastic mould the jell-o was in. “Enjoy,” Daniel commanded as he handed two spoons to her, carrying the jell-o into the living room.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they munched their way through the jell-o. “I think I made too much,” Daniel said.

Sam laughed at him, causing him to smile. “What you don’t want I’ll have,” she said.

“Deal.”

Daniel placed his spoon on the coffee table. “Sam, I understand how you feel about what happened on Euronda and what we saw. Genocide is a horrific crime, regardless of where it takes place. Here on earth, or on another planet.” 

Sam blinked away tears that were threatening to fall. “How have you been dealing with it?” she questioned.

“I haven’t. It keeps me awake at night, because I can’t stop thinking about what happened,” he admitted.

A small smile formed on Sam’s mouth. “I can’t sleep either, Daniel. I see Alar’s face and it wakes me up.”

Sam shoveled another spoonful of jell-o into her mouth. “Sam, I care about you and love you. We will get through this together,” Daniel whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

*

Sam and Daniel were watching a late night movie. “It’ feels right,” Sam admitted as she raised the entwined hands.

“It does.”

Sam turned to him, searching his features for answers. “I’m sorry, Daniel. Can you ever forgive me?” she asked.

Daniel didn’t answer her with words. He gently kissed her on the lips.


End file.
